


The Deadly Kiss

by skyfty



Category: I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Mention suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty
Summary: 11 boys from IOI clan have been receiving a curse, they have unusual blood run in their vessel, a 'gold' blood. This story was different with legendary Ichor (gold blooded), because they were mortal. Their blood was actually made them poisonous, for human, and for themselves, except the one. Legend said, they would die after 1001th the full moon since being cursed.From the outside, they are still in human form. Except the fact that their lip were dangerous.  Poisonous enough to kill human by a kiss.Someone could save them, only them, the human from the same ancestor which had separated 1001 years before the cursed happen. But they still couldn't find who are they, how to acknowledge, and what characteristics they have. They couldn’t be reckless, kill another or their lives at stake. 10 boys had gathered to find the answer. Would they survive? The time was running..
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 fic, and English isn't my first language.

"I-O-I clan was actually the smallest clan. This clan gather at a village in Tanhyeon-myeon, Paju. The village was surrounded by field and there was no road to outside the village, they are isolated. Because of that, for many years the clan lived in peace without being interfered by power conflict of other king in Korean dynasty. But once upon a time, the king of Goguryo, had a dream. Goguryo, the stronger kingdom at that time, would defeated by a peaceful clan they never met before. The king was angry, and he delegated his people and a sorcerer to find those clan and destroy them. After 101 days of searching, they found the I-O-I clan. The king took almost half of the clan to another island. He intended to separate them. Not just like this, the sorcerer of his command, threw a curse to the son of their generation, they would had poisonous blood after 1001 years. They would not life longer. Until their clan saved them." Minhyun keep recite the story not knowing the time passed.

"Minhyun-a, don't you wanna get ready. It's been morning." Seongwu reminded him from the door of his room.

Minhyun looked at the windows and now he could see the sun was rising. "Ah, thanks Seongwu. I don't realize it's been morning." Minhyun closed his book and placed it neatly in his book selves before going to the bathroom. He had read the history of their I-O-I all night. That's right, they were not human right now. They had transformed after the curse. They didn’t need sleep and eat. Still going to school just to act as human.

"You guys are ready? Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Kuanlin. Get in the car." Jisung called members of the first car.

"Yup." Jaehwan took the key and got in the car.

"Second car member, where are you?" Jisung counting the person those were still put on the shoes. "Seongwun, Minhyun, two Park. Where's Seongwoo?" He couldn't find the driver.

"He forgot to wear contact lens." Seongwoon answered.

"Aish, really that kid. Ha Seongwun, today you get in the first car. I'll be in second car. Just go now, hurry before it’s late."

Tiin tiiiin. Jaehwan has been waiting behind the steer. "Hurry up."

"Okay okay." As seongwoon got in, the car then went to the school.

"Seongwu-ya, can you put it yourself?" Jisung came into Seongwu's room. That boy was still struggling to wear contact lens. "Need my help?" 

"Yes." Jisung helping him wear the lens. Not forget to drop some eye drops because Seongwu's eyes were dry.

"Alright, ready. Now hurry up. Bring the key." Jisung and Seongwu got ready to go to school. They, these 10 boys, need to wear contact lens everyday since the blood had made their pupil shining. Their iris were gold, unusual for humankind. It's too obviously for them.

_A new day has started but it's also mean, a day has reduced my age. I still don't know how to cure this curse. My 11th family, where are you?_

Minhyun wrote in his diary before the class starting. It's been their habits to counting days, before they would vanish from this world. They still didn’t know when the times comes or how to prevent those to happen.


	2. They Are Coming

"Hoo hoo, look Chungha. They are coming together again. It's weird, right?" Kim Sejong still stood with her best friend near the gate. They were looking at the car that just entered the parking area. "If they were trainees for a company, why is the car so luxurious?" Kim Sejong was asking but Chungha was just standing still there admiring the looks. 

Every morning, either Santa Fe first or Kia Optima will enter the park. So shining between standard cars around. Today, Kia Optima came first. The door opened and one by one they got out from the car.

"I don't know why but every time they come, I just feel like goosebooming. I don't know why." Suddenly Chungha whispered to Sejong. "You can feel it, right? There's like an aura around them when they are together." Sejong whispered back in a lower voice. Actually there's no point in talking in whispers since no one beside them. But just in case they can hear them she thought, even it was impossible because they are far away from the boys.

Jaehwan went to the 2nd grade class. Seongwun was a student of the 3rd grade class, and the maknae, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, and Lai Kuanlin, got in the 1st grade class.

Seongwun got into the 3rd grade class, and the maknae, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, and Lai Kuanlin, got in the 1st grade class.

Each class has different directions so they were spared after entering the gate.  
"Jaehwan-ssi." Jaehwan who was walking alone in the corridor was being asked by Sejong from behind. They are in the same class 2-2 so basically they were classmates. Just because they rarely interact so they used formal language.

"Ah, yes. Sejong-ssi. What can I help you?" Jaehwan replied formally.

"Hmm, you know. We're actually friends, right. Classmate. You don't need to be that formal."  
"Ah yes.." Even its true, Jaehwan still felt awkward because they were just moving into this high school for about a week.

"I'm curious, are people from your company should go together like that?" Because they are coming together, they make a situation to prevent people curious about their lives actually. 

"Ah yes, we all 10 attend the same company." Jaehwan answered clearly.

"Then how long had you been trained?" Chungha, walking beside Sejong, became curious too.  
"Ah.. hmmm... actually not long. I was joining few months ago."

"The other members too?" Sejong asked.

"Yes... but... we're actually not joining in the same time. Jisung hyung, Seongwun hyung, and Minhyun have been trained for 6 years." 

"Whoa daebak. Then when will you debut?" Chungha asked again in curiosity.

"Ah.. thats.. that's still not sure. We're still looking for the 11th member." The situation was arranged perfectly. 

"Ah, like that. But do your company accept female trainee?" This time Sejong asked. Probably she wanted to join for a career opportunity.

"Ah haha, I don't think so." Jaehwan laughed awkwardly since there's no company actually. They just had to live together to find the way to break the curse. They had to move to town since they can't get old. They divide the class to manage the time for staying. After Jisung and Seongwun graduate they might move to a new town and had a life as new student again. Until the time for them end.

"Ah, pity. I really want to be a trainee." These 3 students went into the class. Jaehwan sar in the second row beside the wall. The front desk is always for Minhyun. He has not arrived yet.

-o-

The second car has arrived. They had only 3 minutes before the bell rings.  
"I go first." Seongwu was leaving the other member since he was alone in class 2-1. Minhyun attended the same class as Jaehwan. Jisung with Seongwun in class 3-1, and two park, Park Jihoon and Park Woojin attend 1-1 class with guanlin.

"Op.. oppa." Seongwu stopped his walk when a student was approaching him. Seemed like a 1st grader because she looked a bit naive.

"Ah, yes?"  
"This is.. mmm... I made chocolate for you." The girl gave him a chocolate box.

"Ah, thank you. So-hyun ssi. I'll try this." He smiled while reading the name tag. Seongwu was quite popular among the highschooler. He is very handsome, tall, and his visual was no joke. Not every single girls would resist. Every time the junior or classmates, even senior gave him something, he always said thanks and said her name. Really a gentle known boy, except for Doyeon.

The girl had left. Kim Doyeon and Choi Yoojung are walking in the same corridor behind Seongwu. Seongwu is looking at that heart-shaped box of chocolate. The smiles disappeared from his face. He threw the chocolate to the bin before leaving.

"Ya!" Just 2 second after he continued walking, a girl's voice stoped him again. This time is not as sweet as before. Seongwu turns and he is now facing Doyeon.

"How dare you just throw that chocolate." Doyeon speaks up. "Ah, Doyeon-ah. What are you doing" Yoojung beside her whispered frantically.

"Why? Is that your problem?" His expression was far from warm. Seongwu had no time. He turned and went upstairs to his class.

"Whoaah, now you show your real face, huh?" Doyeon was really annoyed.

"Ya, Doyeon-ah. You crazy? How can you do that to a senior?" Yoojung astonished.

"What? Can you see his face? He's evil actually. Why should people adoring him. People are crazy. Not me." Yoojung sighed. They are probably just 2 girls that aren't seduced by Seongwu's visual in this school. 

Riiiiing. The bell rang. "Oh girl, probably we should run to the 3rd floor because Ms. Rara doesn't accept late students." Yoojung said it before the run towards the stair. They just forgot Seongwu's tragedy before.

Seongwu arrived in his class but he still stood in front of the door. "Haah." He was sighing again. He needed to change expression before coming to class. He must be a good-warm heart student while he actually hates that. He hates to pretend. Accepting all the chocolate, cake, candies, everything that ended up in the bin. He didn't eat. His body was just a corp. His blood didn’t need glucose. Why he had to?

A long time before, Seongwu was a real gentleman. He was a kind boy, popular, had many talents and dreams. He also had a girlfriend which is.. unfortunately died after their first kiss. He was desperate. 

That was the first time he knew he'd been cursed. He cut his vein but it was not red blood that flowed out. A strange fluid shining like gold. And it stopped by itself. The wound closed in seconds which made him impossible to attempt suicide. But he would be killed by himself, when the time comes. Deep in his heart, Seongwu saved the anger why this situation happened to him. He cannot define when the times will end. Yet he still doesn't find how to stay alive. Sometimes, he thought about giving up until he met Minhyun in a car crash. 

He drove alone by himself at midnight after his girlfriend's funeral. He knew he hit someone hard but the person wasn't bleeding. The gold blood flew back to the wound and closed. That was Minhyun, his first clan he met after the tragedy. And that's why now he is with another member of that clan gathering in a house.

"Seongwo-ya. Until when you stand up here?" Mr. Kim the teacher arrived. "Oh, good morning Mr. I'm sorry I was daydreaming."

"Let's come in." They both entered the class. Seongwu sat in the very back row beside the windows. "Our 11th family, where are you. I hope you don't hurt yourself and soon to meet us." He prayed before starting the class.


End file.
